


here for the view

by Skyepilot



Series: Charm School [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Intimacy, Kissing, Older Man/Younger Woman, Role Reversal, Sappy, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Humor, Trust, comparisons to Disney movies, disapproving boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: written for #byebyehiatus for fic prompts about sex in Lola and fairy tales.  Daisy and Coulson spend some quality time together in the hills of Los Angeles. ;)





	

He's trying to be charming, but she can tell he really wants something.

Which is a kind of a new thing.

For him. For her. For both of them.

As things have progressed between them, despite all the messiness with SHIELD, they've grown even closer.

Learned that when they're apart, things don't really work. Even if they're on the same page.

So, this is their attempt to stay connected, in the midst of all the chaos. They like to come to L.A., because they can check in on their people here, and use official business as an excuse.

This is the city where they met.

People know what the deal is with them, _now_. Even though they were able to hide it for the longest time.

They had already been close before, so them hanging out in the common area even at odd hours never tipped anyone off they were dating.

More than dating, at this point. They're definitely a _thing_.

And they're not exactly the PDA types, which made them more than happy to keep it private.

Well, not private. _Sneaky_ is a better word.

She's still laughing after he's just shared that the Director actually _forbade_ him to chase her. And then _forbade_ him to date her.

"Who even uses that kind of language anymore?" she asks him, as she turns Lola's wheel to hug the curve of the narrow road in the Hills.

"I don't know? The Director, and Disney films, I guess?" he smiles, enjoying the sunshine on his face. "He talks to me like he thinks he's my dad."

It really irritates him, she knows that is a definite button pusher for him.

"You can totally be my Disney princess," she grins at him, pushing his aviator sunglasses onto the top of her head. " _Phillip_."

She says it very teasing and lofty at the same time, and he doesn't even pretend to be annoyed, his whole face lights up.

"You did kind of wake me with a kiss," he says, his smile getting even wider, as he puts his finger against his mouth, and then bites on it as he thinks it over.

His hands are one of her favorite things about him. She feels a bit dirty about the fact that what he's doing right now seems so sexual, but she can't really help it.

It's also quite possible he's doing it on purpose, because she thinks she knows what he wants.

He won't say it, though. He won't ask, because he doesn't want her to feel pressured.

Or maybe she just hopes that's what he wants, because, she kind of wants to do that to him. In fact, she thinks that doing it in Lola would be even better.

"What?" he asks her, with that careful look, like he's trying to guess what she's thinking.

"Nothing," she lies, and takes her eyes off the road again. "How did I wake you with a kiss?"

"You kissed my hands, when I was trapped in that memory machine."

She did. It didn't seem like much of a kiss at the time, really. More like she was about to start crying and blubber on his hands if he died, but, okay.

"Sleeping Beauty," she says, staring down the road at the off road entrance to the outlook ahead.

Then she looks back at him, smiles softly, and lets her eyes linger on his crotch.

He sits up a little straighter in the seat, and she wonders if it's made him embarrassed, but his expression tells her otherwise.

"Yeah," he says, like she asked him a question. "That's a good story."

"You like that one, huh?" she replies, egging him on, as she carefully slows Lola to a crawl at the curb, then looks around as she hops it and continues on down the dirt path.

"Yes," he tells her, eagerly, looking up when the light gets dappled by the surrounding trees.

"See?" she says, coyly. "We're off into the woods."

"That's where they first meet," he tells her, putting his arm behind her seat and leaning towards her. "That's when he sees her after falling in love with her voice."

It's so sweet, the things he thinks about her. And there's no denying that he's been drawn to the sound of her voice. Even before this all got started.

Not just that he thinks about her, but, it's the way he does. She's never had someone value those things about her. Her eyes, her voice, her-

"Phil," she says, gripping the wheel, as his hand slides down the inside of her thigh to her knee. "Don't make me crash Lola."

"Are we there yet?" he asks, pressing his mouth against her neck, on the spot below her ear.

"Almost," she breathes, then feels his hand repeat the motion.

"Don't worry, I trust you with Lola."

They get to the edge of the tree line, and she stops Lola, keeping her in the shade while still giving them the view.

Putting her in park forces him to sit back for a moment, but he keeps his hand against her, threading his fingers through her hair.

"Nice view, huh?" she says, looking over at him, as she gets out of her seat belt.

"Huh? Yeah, sure," he nods.

"I thought we drove up here for the view," she tells him, leaning away and then taking his fingers in hers, kissing the ends of them.

"Is that why we came up here?" he asks, with a bit of mischief playing over his features.

She slips her lips around one of his fingers, and he's magnetized to her mouth, she can feel him shuddering when she rolls her tongue around it, when it's up to the knuckle.

" _Shit_."

He only curses around her when either something's gone really bad, or he's really badly turned on.

His hand stays still, and she's waiting for him to give her some cue, some further hint.

She licks her lips, after, and places his hand down on his lap.

"Do you want to undo your belt?"

"Yes. Okay," he says, and un-clicks his seat belt, leaning towards her.

"I meant, the other belt, Phil." She sees his eyes get wider, and she knows he's not shy about this kind of thing. They've fooled around the base in a few places.

"Sure," he says, as she leans an elbow up against his seat, and watches him take his belt apart, very quickly.

"And the zipper. I should've mentioned that, too," she adds, watching him pause to adjust himself, and then slide the zipper down.

He's definitely already hard, she can see the bulge in his boxer briefs.

"Do you want some help?" she asks into his ear, sliding her hand along his knee, up the inside of his thigh.

"Yes," he whispers, turning his face to her for a moment, and then kissing her passionately, feeling the strangled noise he makes when she takes him out of the boxers and wraps her hand around him.

He's moving around in the seat a lot, probably trying to find a way to get closer to her, and he makes a frustrated sigh.

"Please?" he begs her. "The logistics of this are killing me."

"Then stop moving," she laughs, teasing, and pushes his shoulder back against the seat with her free hand.

"What-" he starts, and then she feels him tense when she slides back in her seat, so she can get the right angle when she-

"You're doing this? You want to do this?"

"Well, yeah," she replies. "Are you okay with it? If you're not, because, you seemed like-"

"I mean, not because you think this is some kind of fantasy of mine, or-"

"No. You've never mentioned it. It's not?"

He's never had a problem going down on her, but she understands, she supposes, that she did wonder at first if it was something he liked or only to please her. It didn't take long for her to figure out which.

"It is _now_ ," he says, leaning his head back against the seat, and closing his eyes. "I'm just going to stop talking."

"Probably a good idea," she says, with a smirk, before she leans forward.

He shudders for a moment, then when she starts moving slowly, sliding up and down him, getting a feel for it since she hasn't done this in a really long time, that she feels his hand land on her head and pauses.

But he only starts running his fingers through her hair, and she can hear him trying to control his breathing, feel his stomach tighten next to her cheek.

"I might not last very long," he says quietly, stroking her hair.

She moves her mouth off of him, and turns her face up to see him watching her, his eyes half closed.

"That's okay. I just want to enjoy this. With you."

He gives her an unexpected smile, like he can hardly believe she's real, and she runs her tongue up the length of him, watching his mouth fall open.

It's true, the logistics kinda suck (pun intended). The next time they do this, she wants to watch his face.

She puts that on file for another time, and goes back to licking and sucking, and going by the noises he's making to know whether she's doing it right or not.

"Daisy-"

That's when she knows, how close he is. That's how she _always_ knows.  It's just this certain inflection.

" _Daisy_ , I'm going to-"

He's warning her, in case she doesn't want him to finish like this, but she just hums and encourages him on, stroking him faster.

He can feel his hand tighten in her hair, like it's involuntary, because he lets go right away, and goes slack in the seat.

She sits up, and wipes the back of her hand against her mouth.

"Not bad for a first time, huh?" she asks, looking a little pleased with herself.

He grabs at the back of her head, and presses their mouths together, hard, kissing her, and she puts her hand on his wrist, can feel how quickly his pulse is racing, leaning across into his seat to kiss him back.

"Wow, now _that's_ gratitude," she tells him, when they come up for air, and wraps her arms around his middle. It's the first time she's done this and enjoyed it this much.

But she knew it would be different. With him.

She sighs and leans her head against his shoulder and looks out at the view.

"It _is_ a nice view," he says, a few moments later, and rests his cheek on the top of her head.

"And they lived happily ever after," she adds, as he starts to chuckle.

"And had lots of awesome sex," he says, blissfully.

"The end."

 


End file.
